


In Summary

by havetaoque



Category: Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Aunt May helping Peter with his suit, Crime Fighting, Fluff and Angst, Graduation, Karen - Freeform, MCU-Peter Parker, Ned is a Ravenclaw, Sad, Tom Holland Spidey, friday - Freeform, mcu - Freeform, post-Homecoming, summer spider outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 08:40:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,054
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11688054
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/havetaoque/pseuds/havetaoque
Summary: Peter fills Tony in on his daily Spidering.





	In Summary

**Author's Note:**

> Just a quick one-shot when inspiration struck  
> Also, I don't know anything about NYC details, so.

Despite the suit’s wicking fabric and cooling system, Peter was still sweltering in the hot sun. Swinging through the city gave him some relief, but back on the ground, the air was thick and mirages sprang up in front of him everywhere he turned.

He’d asked Aunt May to help him sew a prototype suit with short sleeves and short pants, and she’d been absolutely delighted. They went out to buy mock up lyrca fabric at the art store together, choosing something with pink and yellow stripes to stay low-profile because Peter flat out refused to get the spidey fabric on sale. Aunt May still bought a yard of it.

The final result looked like a cross between one of those old-fashioned men’s swimming costumes and a bad stripper outfit, and Peter ran back into his room to pull it off immediately, leaving Aunt May doubled over, cackling on the couch.

It was mortifying, but Peter had been happy.

So he was back in his full suit and couldn’t wait to take a shower when he got home. But first he had something to do.

“Hey, Mr. Stark. So today, I stopped a bank robbery. The police showed up and tried to get me too, but I got away. Then I rode around on the subway for a while and pulled a little girl back from the tracks when she almost fell. And right now I am eating a donut from that place you recommended on Grand Street. It’s pretty good. They have Ironman donuts and Spiderman donuts there.

Anyway, it’s really hot out here and I’ve gotta get home to go grocery shopping with Aunt May. See you!”

 

Graduation was tomorrow and Ned wouldn’t take off his graduation gown.

“Again with the gown?”

“It’s a robe. And I am Harry Potter!” Ned pulled out a wand from somewhere and waved it around. Peter smiled and lay back down on his bed, fiddling with his Stark tablet. Friday was running an extensive materials comparison for waterproofing the suit in the background while Peter was creating underwater webshooting simulations. His last fight had relocated to the bay. Specifically _in_ the bay, and Peter had been pretty useless against the mutant flying fish (who just slapped him around a lot) until one of the Iron Legion had flown in and taken it out with a repulsor blast.

Another wand fell into his lap. Peter looked up at Ned.

“I’m busy, man. Sorry.”

Ned sighed. “Fine. But you’d better practice your wand-work before we go to comic con.”

“I will, I promise,” Peter said. He grinned. “Aunt May is knitting me a Gryffindor house scarf.”

Ned scoffed. “It’s all about the blue and bronze, Peter. Forget about red and gold. Ravenclaw forever! Anyway, you’re busy, so I’ll see you tomorrow. FOR GRADUATION~!” He dashed dramatically out of Peter’s room, gown whipping around his legs. “Bye, May!” he called.

Peter set the tablet down a few minutes later, simulations forgotten.

“Shall I continue running your tests, Peter?” Friday asked.

“Oh, yes please. Thanks, Friday. I’m going to go on patrol for a bit before it gets too late.”

“Good luck, Peter.”

 

Peter had another successful night fighting crime.

“You should have seen it, Mr. Stark. Well – Karen has the video, so I guess I could show you. I used one of the webshooter combinations you made and took the guy out. He had this crazy gun thing! It shot red beams, but it was more like a taser, I think? It kind of tickled. The suit spread it out so it didn’t bother me too much. I’m working on some waterproofing stuff for the upgrades you talked about. You were right, by the way. Thanks for the save with those fish things. I know you would have come yourself if you’d been here. Anyway, I’m graduating tomorrow, so I have to get to sleep now. Bye!”

Graduation passed by in a whirlwind of noise and activity. Peter pulled off his cap and gown gratefully and sat on the couch, stomach full of Thai food. Aunt May sank down next to him and put her feet up on the coffee table.

“Congratulations, grad,” she said, wrapping an arm around him.

“Thanks, Aunt May. It’s so weird now that it’s over. Everyone’s going off to college.”

“You’ll still see Ned and Michelle. They’re going to ESU with you.”

“Yeah, but like: college. I don’t know. It’s just weird to think about. Suddenly it’s here, when I thought it would never be here, and I’m an adult technically.” He shook his head. “Weird.”

“Weird,” May said. She yawned. “We need to go shopping soon.”

Peter groaned. “Do we?”

“You can’t go to your internship in t-shirts, Peter. You need button downs that actually fit. And slacks and ties. And now we can actually afford good ones.”

Peter frowned. “Yeah. That reminds me, there’s something I have to do.”

“Do you want me to come with you?”

“No, it’s okay. I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t stay out too late, Pete.”

“I’ll be back in a couple hours.”

“I larb you.”

“Larb you too, May.”

 

Peter put the top down and drove out to Brooklyn. He would normally take the train, but he wanted to be alone after the hectic press of people during graduation.

The streetlights slid by in a blur. Peter stuck his hand out, letting the wind buffet his palm, keeping it aloft. It would be fun to fly, he thought absently.

It was well past closing time, so Peter parked the car a few streets away and scaled the walls. He dropped down silently and kept to the shadows, out of range of the security cameras. Friday and Karen had scanned the area before, and he’d memorized the positions of all the security measures he needed to avoid.

Lightning bugs drifted lazily out of the grass around his feet. Trees rustled in the light breeze. Finally out of range of surveillance, Peter jogged down one of the pathways, passing a little stone temple under a wash of moonlight.

There wasn’t much light to see by, but Peter could do this route in his sleep by now.

Two more turns and he arrived. He sat down in the grass and pressed his hand against the cold marble.

He sighed.

“Hey, Tony.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt by @spideypxrker (Twitter) -- "Imagine: Years have passed and everyday since Tony died Peter goes to Tony's grave and tells him what he did that day"
> 
> Thought I'd give this a try. My IG feed is blowing up with sad Infinity War Peter and Tony scenarios.


End file.
